The Price of Friendship
by romancegeek
Summary: Ginny and Oliver are best friends but sometimes Ginny wants more...


Ginny:  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. We weren't even supposed to know each other. I was second year, you were seventh. There was no reason to interact. You had no idea who I was. I didn't even like boys yet and you, no matter what others think, are not the epitome of attractive.  
I suppose it can all be traced back to Professor Umbridge. I don't know whether to curse her or thank her. If she hadn't suspended Harry, Fred, and George from the team I never would have become a chaser. The Quidditch fever you were born with would not have blossomed in my blood. I would not have spent all those nights practicing to prove that the littlest Weasley is not just a baby girl. If I had not spent all those night practicing I would never have been good enough for Puddlemere and if I had never been drafted into Puddlemere... Well, the rest as they say is history.  
I knew I was gone the night after the match against the Prides my first year. You were sitting at the bar and I came up to place my order. You turned to me and grinned. It was a real grin, a grin you give the rest of the team. Before then it was always a nice smile, slightly condescending, like an indulgent parent. This smile was unlike those, it was a flash of pure happiness and my stomach flipped to see it. The flip was also accompanied by a sinking stomach because I knew from the first flip my heart was gone. Since then you have given me many more grins for many other reasons and they all make my heart summersault. My favorite grin is the grin you give me when we share a joke no one else knows, the slightly furtive, very mischievous grin. The ironical part of this exchange is that you never know my heart flips.  
There is so much you do not know yet so much that you do.  
What you do know is that get more propositions from fans than anyone else on the team and half of them are for you. Women know we are friends and think that I can give them a leg up in the competition to bag a famous and winning Quidditch player. What you do know is that I do help most of them. What you don't know is what runs through my mind when I do help them. I don't believe anyone has noticed the pause before I agree, but I do pause every time. I pause because I really don't want to help them because they don't know. They don't know the shadows your cheekbones cast on your cheeks on a sunny day. They don't know that your hands have a dusting of freckles on them because they have never stared at them while you were showing them a new tactic on your broomstick. They don't know that you compulsively crack your knuckles. They don't know that your eyes are an endless brown, almost black. They don't know your jokes or your love for the ironic authors. They don't know that you love music, especially Muggle music. They don't know about your grandmother or your family. They certainly don't know about your heart. They don't know that they can count on your to be at their side if ever they need help. They really don't know anything. But they can learn and that is why I help them. Because they can learn just like I have and maybe one day they will succeed where I have failed.  
One day one of them will replace me as the most important woman in your life but the one thing that is mine that no one can take from me is that I will always be your best friend.  
  
Oliver:  
How did it happen this way? One minute you are simply the rookie on the team, the next moment you are The Unattainable One. After all, one should not shag his best friend.  
It happened all so quickly, almost like fate had a hand in it. We were playing against The Prides of Portee and you were going after the Quaffle. Nothing could distract you from your mission to get the Quaffle through the hoop. There was something in the way you held your body. I had never seen anything sexier and my life changed. Suddenly, I couldn't stop imaging you and me together but I knew I could never get you. You were, no are, so young. No, that's not it... It's just that you are so perfect. You are incredibly smart and beautiful, we could never be together. So I did the next best thing, I became your best friend.  
You think I don't see how I hurt you every time I treat you like a good mate, but I wish you could understand it's the only option. You are not meant for me. You will find a successful, handsome man and you will forget about me. In the meantime, I wish you could understand how it hurts to see you with those men. I want more than anything to be with you but it is not for me.  
I love you Gin, I really do. I only want the best... 


End file.
